The Power Within: Kinetic E-Motions
by OneKindMan
Summary: Legend has it, that humans had evolved from Pokémon; but does that mean humans also harbor the same power as a pokémon? One man and his violet-eyed Gardevoir will embark on a journey of colliding emotions to discover the power within, the power of Psychic-Type Pokémon. They will face many obstacles – poverty, death and the biggest threat of all… love.
1. Prologue PT1: The Human-Pokémon War

**Intro**

_Legend has it, that humans had evolved from pokémon; but does that mean humans also harbor the same power as a pokémon?_

_One man and his violet-eyed Gardevoir will embark on a journey of colliding emotions to discover the power within, the power of Psychic Pokémon. They will face many obstacles – poverty, death and the biggest threat of all… love._

_Poképhilia is not legal in most place, but isn't illegal in the country of Sinnoh; however, who is to say it is not a moral wrong? Then again, who is to say it is a moral wrong? Can a so-called "beast" love a human… or, can a so-called "human" love a beast?_

* * *

**Prologue: (Part 1) The Human-Pok****émon**** War**

_The storm that is future inches ever so closer along the horizon of the unknown, within the sky of existence, which seemingly stretches infinitely into oblivion. Those ominous, dark, thick gray clouds... What do they have in store for us?_

_Pouring pain? Hailing homicide? Gusts of grief? A storm of sorrow?_

_But- What lies beyond that wall of clouds? What shall come after the storm passes?_

_That feeling that had just overcome you a second ago… The feeling of not knowing exactly what awaits you as time passes by – it isn't fear of the unknown_

_In some odd way, whether you think it or not –_

_-It is the feeling of hope…_

* * *

Long ago, humans had discovered the power of Pokémon, living beings other than humans who had powers and abilities beyond our wildest dreams. The Pokémon ruled over the humans and were celebrated as gods of this world. Until one day, when fire was created by a human without the assistance of the Pokémon; the humans rejected the ideals of their gods. Realizing this, the Pokémon declared war upon humanity, only to encounter a formidable foe _–_

Humans with the powers of Pokémon!

With origins unknown and being known only as the "Pokémen", normal humans began to call upon their new brethren. But since humans were already born with the versatile ability to adapt logically at a rapid rate, the humans were already winning by a landslide.

The battles were chaotic, bloody and gruesome... but decency was only a small price to pay in order for the humans to accomplish their true goal _–_ To bring equality between Humanity and the Pokémon! This was truly a dream to die for amongst the human race and a few Pokémon separatists. In fact, the majority of the humans were willing to risk extinction for their beliefs!

At the final battle, believed to take place in the region of Kanto, a group of extremely powerful warriors known as the "Tails of Power" were called in to put an end to the war. The Tails of Power consisted of seventeen Pokémon and Pokémen fighting for Humanity, each being considered the most powerful warrior of their signature type, such as Fire. Sadly enough, only nine of the warriors actually survived to see the end of the Human-Pokémon War and soon after, became the "Nine-Tails". Regardless, the remaining Tails held their ground at an unconfirmed mountaintop location, from dusk till dawn. In the wake of the Moon and the Sun, this battle was truly a sight to behold.

Finally, as the last foe bled out, the last sigh of fading life was heard, and final respects were paid, victory was declared for the humans! At the summit of the unknown mountain, exchanges of peace were made and in unison, the howls of both humans and Pokémon alike shook the ground beneath their feet in honor of their newfound peace. The peace between both humans and Pokémon would last for years to come, but...

What of the Pokémen? Could anyone have foreseen the fate that humanity would bestow the new species of humans?

* * *

**I am sort of new and this is my FIRST story. Please leave a review, good or bad, as long as it is constructive. Thanks! **

**P.S.- I seek to make multiple series of stories, so any suggestions and ideas should be pm-ed to me! Thank you, to those who help!**


	2. Prologue PT2: The Great Schism

**Prologue: (Part 2) The Great Schism**

_Humans __–__ intelligent, yet violent and cruel creatures… Many have seen our potential to ruin and the ruin we have already caused. Why?! Why do we always resort to such cruel ways? No one, not even a human nor a Pokémon has the answer to that question…_

* * *

Not long after, a peace agreement unofficially named the Armistice of Arceus was established. Human civilization was soon rebuilt with the help of the Pokémon and governments incorporating equal treatment between Pokémon and humans sprang up, bringing news and aid to all.

But the Pokémen, humans who have somehow attained powers and abilities of the Pokémon, were left in the dark by the very humans that called upon them for aid. In fact, the Pokémen were feared –they wielded great power within their human bodies; power capable of slaying "gods". Humans feared them so much that they condemned the Pokémen to isolation across the land.

This, however, did not prevent what was to come… it only made the situation worse.

The Pokémen, now treated as abominations by the people they fought and died for, only sought peace and coexistence. Their populations across the land had exceeded almost six million and due to their isolation they were in dire need of sustenance and aid. They even reached out to their normal human cousins with a multitude of gifts, whether they were ice sculptures of ice-type pokéwomen or a magic show performed by a psychic-type pokéman.

Instead of the open arms they expected, they received only thrown stones and beatings… Their hearts were broken, their preachers killed and their people defiled, psychologically and physically.

The worst was to come, when a starving male-Pokémen child wandered into Human territory, searching for food. The boy resorted to eating egg yolks and tomato chunks from the very ground, but then a kindhearted human girl handed the boy a fresh tomato. The young girl's father, however, witnessed the act. He perceived it as treachery and beat his daughter until she lay in a puddle of her own blood, barely clinging onto life.

The boy, with just a simple expression of anger in his face, sent the man flying into the nearest wall – only for the man to recover and lunge at the boy with his sword.

*SWOOSH* the sound of a blade slashing tender flesh was heard… followed by a thud on the stone road.

People gathered to see the commotion.

The man stared anxiously at the headless corpse, thinking to himself about how he had just avoided death with the wake of a single swing of his sword.

*pat pat* as the feet of the corpse hit the stone ground stepping forward... A few twitches here and there before the open neck of the corpse released, what seemed to be, gallons of brilliant crimson red into the clear blue sky like a fountain; forming a rainbow as the mist settled.

The reflection of all that was taking place could be seen in the lifeless eyes of the boy's head which had rolled over to the side of the already-suffering girl.

But it wasn't over, no, not just YET… It couldn't be, it can't be…

The man's jaw dropped; his eyes now wide open and sweat rolling down his forehead collecting the dirt as it went along. No one knew why he reacted that way until … it was too late. More sweat escaped his pores, flooding the microscopic canyons of his skin and releasing a scent, not of anxiety, but… fear. The body began to twitch and shake before a bright beam of light, originating from where the head once was, blinded the man, his daughter and the masses of people watching.

Thick steam hid the body as focus of the witnesses shifted to the now evaporating head of the boy, sizzling, until the skin faded, followed by the muscles until nothing was left – Not even bone.

Then the steam cleared, disappearing as fast as it had appeared… The body was now standing, but the area where the head should be was still shrouded in the steam.

The man, now standing face-to-face with the body, was shocked indeed. Paralyzed in fear, he could not help but accept that his final moments were right here and right now. The steam began to fade while swarms of Pidgey and other Flying-type Pokémon began to leave the area in what seemed to be clusters of thousands. Glowing red eyes, now visible through the mist, stared right through the man and into his soul before shifting focus to the man's daughter who still seemed to be alive by the skin on her teeth.

"Regeneration?!" the man whispered to himself, still unaware of his fate.

The boy was still alive?! His head looked as if he was completely unscathed by the previous attack, if anything, his face looked much cleaner and healthier than his initial appearance!

The boy looked back at the man; then tears flew through the air as the boy swung his arm horizontally in the direction of the man. Nothing happened… The boy appeared to have only exhausted himself by simply swinging his arm… or so it seemed… In a sudden flash, the man hunched over in excruciating pain, vomiting copious amounts of blood. A blood-curdling pop was heard, as the man's upper body fell violently to the ground from being bisected at the waist. Only the legs were left standing… That is until they were brought to their knees before falling to their side.

People looked on in horror as the man's blood began to pool while innards rolled out of the cavities of the body which had once cradled them. Mothers shielded the eyes of their children and fathers froze in fear, even pokémon who were present began to cower.

The boy, however, only looked around at the people in disgust and spat in their presence. He walked forward towards the still-conscious girl as people backed away, clearing a path for him. Tears formed and blurred his vision, dripping and plopping onto the girl's cheeks. The girl was blushing now, with a shade of red deeper than that of a rose.

He lifted the girl gently, as if holding a fragile baby and cradled her in his arms. Then he shuffled forward, walking towards the forest from which he came...

Suddenly, a stone flew through the air…

* * *

**I am sort of new and this is my FIRST story. Please leave a review, good or bad, as long as it is constructive. Thanks! **

**P.S.- I seek to make multiple series of stories, so any suggestions and ideas should be pm-ed to me! Thank you, to those who help!**


	3. Prologue PT3: Collateral Damage

**Prologue: (Part 3) Collateral Damage**

_You ask why we bite the hand of the one that feeds us?! Wouldn't you bite that hand if all they fed you was SHIT? What if they BARELY fed you anything to begin with? How about if they forced you to actually eat your OWN shit?_

* * *

The stone flew towards the boy; his back turned. That is, until the stone seemingly froze in midair, stopping only a few centimeters away from the back of his head… as if taunting whoever threw the object. The stone just floated there outlined by an ominous red glow.

The man who threw the object stepped forward from the sea of people watching.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Home…" The boy replied without even turning to face the man.

"I think not, you monster!"… Then the man began to signal others to join in on the action.

With anger in his heart and rage in his voice, the boy quickly turned back, "Oh, am I the monster – Look at what you let that fool of a father do to his own daughter; she's been beaten to a pulp!"

"She's a traitor to our kind for helping yours!"

"Tauros-shit – my kind?! She fed me, because I was starving – That's the humane thing to do; in fact I am no different than any other human such as yourself!" He was angry now and the stone he caught earlier began to revolve around him and the girl.

"Y-you, you freak of nature – you'll never be human!" The man and his backup charged at the boy.

The stone revolving around him suddenly shot forward, breaking the sound barrier and piercing the man's skull. The force of the shot was so great, the head of the man burst into thousands of pieces. It continued, travelling at high velocity and proceeded to mow down any and all that were unfortunate enough to be in its line of fire.

The boy looked down at the girl and wiped the blood from her lips. He told her, "I have no time for this; I have to get you out of here NOW!"

He raises his left hand and firmly plants the tips of his fingers to his temple. His eyes began to glow red and at the top of his lungs, he shouts "CONFUSION!"

Half the men pursuing the boy froze and turned to those who were unaffected by the action.

One of the unaffected began realize what was going on… but it was too late. The affected began to attack and slaughter the unaffected. Bodies were mauled and mangled beyond recognition within the chaos. Fortunately, bystanders that did not pursue boy were left unharmed. Those who were, however, were killed until only one person under the effects of Confusion was left standing.

The man had suddenly regained consciousness, his pupils dilating. However, something left the man dumbfounded and he examined the blood that stained his hands. The man cocked his head to the people, shaking in terror, before placing the tip of his sword to his forehead.

"This is our fault – The truth… it was conveyed to my mind! I can no longer live with myself knowing the atrocities we have bestowed upon the Pokémen!"

All the witnessing people were puzzled at what the man had meant, but their forming thoughts were cut short as the man spoke out once more…

"If we are truly responsible for all this misery, we are not worthy of the peace we presume to be rightfully ours –" The survivor proceeded to impale the sword straight through his skull. He fell to the floor, twitching like a beached Magikarp.

In the aftermath of the chaos, the boy and the girl were nowhere to be seen. All that was left were bodies and limbs, strewn in a large pool of blood.

In the following weeks, the only thing of value was information provided by the town drunk who witnessed the entirety of the bloodshed. According to him, he was a veteran of the Human-Pokémon War and even fought side-by-side with the Tails of Power. However, he only had one thing to say…

"That child... I've seen him before as a baby. He was born to one of the original Tails of Power and I have yet to know if the mother is still alive; she was the queen of the Psychics. That power he had – it's exactly like hers!"

News of several similar incidents concerning possible offspring of the Tails of Power spread across the land, sparking "The Great Schism". During this time, humanity sought to hunt and exterminate all Pokémen. More lives were lost during this time than the Human-Pokémon War, driving the Pokémen to extinction… or so it seemed.

As for the Tails of Power, now known as the Nine-Tails, they were believed to have died at the same time while trapped in a burning building. However, as the flames waned and the ashes settled, a pokémon with several tails was seen to have run out of the wreckage into the night never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, humanity discovered the origins of the Pokémen during a trial. A man was revealed to be in a relationship with his unidentified female Fire-type Pokémon servant. The servant, however, was determined to be pregnant and was subject to close observation. Her offspring was due any day now…

The day the servant gave birth came, and the discovery was simply amazing! A child that looks human with only minor characteristics of an actual Pokémon! It did not repeat one word over and over nor did it make any beastlike sounds; it spoke just and acted like any other human child! The main difference was that actions such as crying, sneezing or coughing allowed fire to escape from the child's mouth and nasal cavities.

The humans had found the source!

Along with discovery, both the female pokémon and the male human were sentenced to death on grounds that they were a threat to Human-Pokémon coexistence. And so forth, the genocidal campaign for so-called "peace" had begun.

Mysteriously, on the day of the parents' executions, the Fire-type child had escaped its confinement. Behind, it left only charred bodies and molten rock…

Once the damage caused by the Fire-Type child was discovered, the governing bodies of Kanto and many other regions had declared the crossbreeding between humans and pokémon illegal. At this point, such a thing was considered an abomination and a crime against humans and pokémon alike.

The Pokémon themselves did not mind the decision either way; but humans all over, viciously continued to eliminate their hybrid brethren and any who broke the new sacred laws.

Present-day Kanto and Johto still view relationships between human and pokémon, Poképhilia, as illegal and immoral. Others, however, still do as well – but administer less severe consequences. While countries such as Sinnoh, do not consider it illegal at all due to having a once beloved king rule the land with a Gardevoir as his queen.

-But, still… like many other nations, Poképhilia is looked down upon…

No one knew what had become of the Psychic-Type boy or the girl he had whisked away. Although it was presumed that he was still alive and became a full grown Pokéman, no one ever confirmed it. Truth be told he married the same girl he had saved and they even started their own family. Regardless of what happened, it was confirmed later on that most offspring of the original Tails of Power had successfully reproduced and formed their own lineages. Of course, no human or pokémon was able to successfully track them down after discovering the fact.

Some people believe that the Pokémen still walk among us, others say it is only a legend. But if legendary pokémon are still alive today, wouldn't the legendary Pokémen still be in existence as well?

* * *

**CREDIT GOES TO: ghostlyTrickster for the Sinnnoh's king and queen part**

**I am sort of new and this is my FIRST story. Please leave a review, good or bad, as long as it is constructive. Thanks! **

**P.S.- I seek to make multiple series of stories, so any suggestions and ideas should be pm-ed to me! Thank you, to those who help!**


	4. Chapter 1: Great Beginnings

_**Enjoy guys! Please leave some feedback, if possible! **_

_**Love it? Read it! Hate it? Leave it!**_

"Speech" - Vocal, talking

_"Speech" - Pokémon sounds/speech_

**"Speech" - Telepathy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Great Beginnings**

His name was Viernes; he was born in the great city of Castelia, Unova and raised in the rural town of Littleroot, Hoenn.

Born in Castelia City, to a low-middle class family, Viernes' lifestyle was never really one of the best lifestyles the city had to offer. However, that point in his life was critical to the discovery of his being as a whole. Sure, he was athletic, he was smart and he could sing and draw. Basically, he had a lot going for him.

But his true potential lied within his special talent, a strange one in fact. It was his talent as… a Pokémon trainer.

For some reason, his way of training and battling with Pokémon differed from that of the average trainer. Of course, they grew stronger with more experience, but their power grew even further with bonding. The bonds between Viernes and his pokémon were far from simply different.

It was normal for pokémon to form strong bonds with their trainers, but for Viernes, it was considered a form of synchronization. Due to this, the strength of Viernes' pokémon was beyond average standards – They were physically and psychologically superior, even rivaling the strength of Legendary Pokémon. In fact, his Starter Pokémon, Blaziken, had once defended itself against the Legendary Weather Trio Beast, Rayquaza. The battle had lasted from noon to night, where Rayquaza had retreated from exhaustion.

Unbeknown to Viernes at the time, a news chopper had captured the entire battle between his starter and the legendary pokémon, bringing him to fame. Soon he had become the most feared trainer in Hoenn, at a cost however. The bond between Viernes and his Blaziken was so strong it enabled the Fire-Fighting-Type to achieve feats which would otherwise be impossible under normal circumstances. So from that point on, Blaziken was permanently banned from participating in any of the Pokémon Leagues, due to the danger its power posed to both competitors and their pokémon.

But it was revealed that there was more to Viernes' gift than meets the eye. What came along with his gift was a curse.

During the battle with Rayquaza, Blaziken crashed through the floors of the Hoenn Sky Pillar… all the way to the ground floor. Back at the top, Viernes felt no pain. However, blood gushed forth from his nose and his mouth.

Many screenings revealed no abnormalities within his body and so, the bleeding was assumed to be a coincidence. But similar incidents continued to take place from his ascension to Hoenn League Champion and his notorious downfall as the Unova League Finalist. The Unova League Finals was the worst incident, where Viernes was forced to retire after bleeding.

Viernes didn't just bleed… He almost bled out.

Ever since then, Viernes vowed to change for the safety of himself and his pokémon. Despite him changing, Viernes still seeks to achieve the same goal – To prove he is better than his father.

He may have changed himself, but there are still things he cannot change; what he is and what he is destined for.

* * *

_**Viernes' POV**_

***It was a cool summer night in the forest; Viernes has obtained a Ralts and is heading towards Twinleaf Town***

It was a beautiful night – with a full moon over my head, the stares twinkling brightly and a cool summer-night breeze. It couldn't have gotten any better than this… except, if I wasn't being chased!

I couldn't see a single god damn thing through the thick vegetation. The only thing I could make out was the path I ran along, but overall, I had not a single idea where I was going.

The leaves rustled and the soil crunched under each step I took. Dirt even kicked up into the back of my shoes, but I didn't care nor did I care that I sprained my ankle. The only thing I cared about was getting the hell out of there!

To begin with, I didn't even know what was chasing me. Certainly, I wasn't going to wait and see what it was. The only thing I remember seeing, alive that is, was this little violet-eyed Ralts I saved.

As I was sprinting, I looked down to see if she was still in the baby strap – I don't even remember why I have one. Anyways, she looked up at me and whimpered. Her hair fell back revealing her eyes; each of them seemed like an amethyst gem in the moonlight.

"Huh?" The ground beneath me began shaking and crumbling away. Before I knew it, a fissure opened up! Without a second thought, I grabbed the thickest branch within my reach. While hanging there, I couldn't help but look down into the six to eight meter drop. My heart was pounding, my breathing got heavier and my vision sharpened.

"Just my luck, I'm hanging onto a tree branch for my life –" I was cut short from swallowing the lump in my throat with tears beginning to form, I was scared shitless after all.

Then it hit me – I was only thinking about whether I was okay!

"Where is she, where is she – No, no, no, NO; Did I drop her?!"

I heard a squeak followed by a slight tug on my shirt. There she was, still in the baby strap, looking up at me once again. This time, she was turned towards me and was hugging me.

Like me, she must be terrified. I tried to comfort her by smiling, but she blushed and sank her face into my chest.

"Still shy, huh? We'll work on that later… we will get out of this, I –" I was interrupted by the steps of the monster getting louder and heavier, almost shaking the world around us. Then I thought about how these footsteps sounded familiar; almost like an Aggron's…

The beast huffed and let out a loud roar,_ "AGGRON!"_

"Damnit, I hate it when my predictions are right for the wrong reasons – Bingo, where the hell are ya boy?!

Suddenly, my bag was pulled… and drenched in drool, but it was definitely better than dying!

"What in Arcues' name could you have possibly been up to boy?" I stroked his golden mane. I remembered that Bingo was an Arcanine and therefore a canine. His underside… was covered in saliva. I quickly repressed the thought.

I thought about how Bingo had been at my side since he was just a Growlithe. He saved my life multiple times and would do so once again. He looked at me with anticipation and I gave him my approval, "Let's kick some ass boy!" Then Bingo lowered his head, his hairs stood on end and the inside of his mouth lit up like the inside of a furnace.

The Ralts started fidgeting in the baby strap. To calm her down, I massaged the temples of her head. I wondered if she could sense the Aggron's presence just a few yards away from us now.

Oddly enough, the steps of the Aggron could no longer be heard or its impacts felt. It's almost as if the hulking brute had finally realized what they are up against. Instead, a big chunk of rock shot straight out of the shadows... directly at me!

At that moment, something strange started to happen. I just couldn't believe my eyes; I was seeing everything crystal clear in slow-motion. Without even a second thought, I leaned my entire upper body to the left as the boulder "slowly" grazed my shoulder. It was like a scene from The Matrix.

And just like that, my perception of everything happening in slow motion had left me.

"What in the world?" I whispered. Then I asked myself, "Was that a 'move' I just did – Like a move that pokémon can do?"

My focus shifted to Bingo, when his precise timing allowed him to catch the rock, mid-flight, with only his bare teeth. He quickly spun around, before releasing the monstrosity of sediments, effectively launching it back into the darkness of the forest.

The huge rock apparently collided with something. Whatever it was, it advanced with clumsy steps, staggering out of the sea of vegetation and darkness like a drunken man. It was the Aggron. It swayed from side to side as it approached; clearly it was out cold. The Aggron walked over few more feet before it finally collapsed onto its stomach.

"…_Grronnn_" The Aggron mumbled.

"Returned to sender – Clever on boy!" I said to Bingo. I wasn't really surprised, since he's being doing the same thing to our newspaper boy for a little while now.

I looked at the unconscious Aggron.

"I'll take good care of you... Titanium" I pulled out an Ultra Poké Ball, much to Bingo's dismay and Ralts' curiosity. I waved the ball for her to see.

"You see girl, this is an example of a Poké Ball – It's where pokémon can safely stay temporarily. Also, as long as you're registered to a Poké Ball, no one can take you away from me!"

She blushed and I chuckled at her reaction. Though this time, she continued to stare exclusively at the Ultra Ball.

Something suddenly caught our attention. It felt hostile, dark and full of aggression. I've felt this feeling many times before during my travels in Hoenn. My eyes widened… it must be a large pack of Mightyena.

Then, the howling began.

"C'mon let's go now guys –" I turned to Titanium, the fainted Aggron and clicked the Ultra Ball to enlarge it. "One tap for the trainer and another for the one that nearly killed him…" I tapped the ball on the Aggron's head and it consumed the pokémon in a red beam of light. Instead of the usual three to five wobbles, I got the ping right away. "Hm, must've rattled 'em up too much." I said to Bingo.

"Okay guys, I got not time for this – I need to get all of you out of here now!"

My mind went blank…

I froze and felt a strange feeling, although familiar in some weird way, overcome me. It was one of those moments where an idea is just on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't grasp it. At the same time, I was having what felt like was an out-of-body experience; but more as if I was about to have a flashback.

Bingo, however, disrupted my thought process and placed me on to his back. We continued to exit the forest, but by the time we reached the clearing… I had already forgotten about myself blanking out.

We walked out of the brush onto a dirt road and an open field. In the distance, I could already see Twinleaf Town.

Ralts slipped out of the baby strap, irritated by it. She climbed to my right shoulder and tried to sit on it. While doing so, I noticed she didn't just have violet eyes – Her horn was crimson red as well. After a few more adjustments, she no longer struggled to maintain her balance.

I smiled at her; she blushed. Instead of squeaking and turning away, she giggled and smiled back at me…

"_Ralts!"_

* * *

**I am sort of new and this is my FIRST story. Please leave a review, good or bad, as long as it is constructive. Thanks! **

**P.S.- I seek to make multiple series of stories, so any suggestions and ideas should be pm-ed to me! Thank you, to those who help!**


	5. Chapter 2: Amethyst in the Rough

_**Enjoy guys! Please leave some feedback, if possible! **_

_**Love it? Read it! Hate it? Leave it!**_

"Speech" - Vocal, talking

_"Speech" - Pokémon sounds/speech_

**"Speech" - Telepathy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Amethyst in the Rough**

She was only a little Ralts – A Psychic-Fairy-Type Pokémon. To be more specific, she was Ralts – The Feeling Pokémon. Like Viernes though, she differed from the rest of her kind; she had violet colored eyes and a crimson red horn, compared to most Ralts who typically have red eyes and light-red horns.

She was never treated like an outsider by her people, though she did many things that branded her as one. To start off, Ralts was very accepting of interaction with humans and other kinds of pokémon; whereas her people completely opposed the idea.

Her people cherished their isolation from other organisms and went as far as creating illusions to drive away other beings from their territory, especially humans. The reason her people felt this way was due to the supposed "equality" between humans and pokémon established long ago after the war. The clan elders, consisting of aged Gardevoirs and Gallades, believed that Humanity still lives above the Pokémon. For many generations, the clan elders have continued to pass down the grudges their forefathers have held against humanity.

Originally, Ralts was an outsider taken in by her clan after losing her parents. She could only reminisce about their physical appearances, but she also remembered the last moments she spent with them.

Ralts was always mesmerized by the way her parents looked. Her mother was a youthful Gardevoir, with purple eyes and long, lush green hair. Also, the dress-like protrusions on her mother resembled a large wedding dress. Ralts' father was a handsome, battle-hardened Gallade. He sported a crimson red horn piercing his chest and blue eyes that looked just like sapphires.

Besides their physical appearances, Ralts could never forget the day she had witnessed their deaths. That day, she and her parents travelled to Sinnoh, over land and water, from Unova. They traveled to wait in anticipation of a human, whom her parents owed great debt and gratitude to.

According to her parents, the male human had once risked his life to save them in the land of Unova. They were under attack by a raging Salamence and while Ralts' father had done his best, he suffered grievous injuries and lost consciousness during the battle. The Salamence had cornered Ralts' mother and would have consumed her had the human not saved her. The Salamence had opened its maw as wide as it could and before it could chomp down on her, a boy had appeared just in time to hold the Salamence's mouth open.

The boy held the Dragon-Type pokémon off and pleaded for the Gardevoir to quickly leave with her mate. Suddenly, the large reptile used its dragon breath to clear the boy from its mouth, causing him to fall to the ground; his body covered in multiple third-degree burns. Seemingly by itself, a Poké Ball had rolled from his bag and opened up. A large four-legged Fire-Type pokémon had come forth and pursued the Salamence. The Fire-Type sank its teeth deep into the neck of the Salamence and thrashed it around like a Growlithe would with a Rattata plushy.

While the Fire-Type dominated the Salamence, the Gardevoir proceeded to heal all the injuries of the boy and her Gallade mate. Once she finished, the Fire-Type had already torn out the throat of the beast and was soaked in its blood. After giving thanks, Ralts' parents promised the Fire-Type that they would repay him and his trainer for their kind actions should they ever cross paths once more. Later, the still-unconscious trainer was taken by his Fire-Type pokémon, who promised he and his trainer would meet them in Sinnoh, and was never seen by them again.

Unfortunately, after the birth of Ralts and her family's arrival in Sinnoh, she had witnessed the death of her parents. Before that, they had settled in Sinnoh about a year after the incident in Unova and visited the nearby Twinleaf Town to stay informed on the whereabouts of the trainer they sought to repay, who actually turned out to be well-known. At the time, Ralts had finally gotten a good description of what the boy looked like.

One day, Ralts and her parents were confronted by a mysterious man who generated high levels of psionic activity. The man approached the family with the intention to absorb the their life force to prolong his own life, but also revealed his desire to consume everything within the nearby area after. Aware of the right thing to do, Ralts' parents had fought valiantly; but nothing could take the man down... his psychic power was so overwhelming, he began to distort the atmosphere. Her parents continued to fight only to keep the man at bay in order to allow their daughter to escape. Soon, Ralts was able to find a good distance from the battle... as she knew the final option her parents must choose to stop the beast.

In their final moments, they sacrificed themselves to summon a black hole which sucked the man in. Before meeting the same fate, they looked towards Ralts and told her in unison, _"Little one, go and look for the young man that had once saved us – Give him your life, just as we have given our lives for yours!"_ The parents smiled to comfort their child and had kissed each other one last time to express that even in death their love for each other and their child would never fade away.

Ralts held on to a tree and stuck her free arm out as much as she could, but all she could do was watch. She wept; her tears flew into the vortex as her parents were reduced to ash and pulled in as well. From that day forth, Ralts was taken in by a clan of her kind and swore to find the human.

Ralts was exiled by her clan just a few months after her parents' deaths for preaching to her clan mates to help find the young man. She was then forced to live by herself for the following months… until the day Viernes appeared at her campsite.

Now Ralts has been taken in by Viernes, who happens to fit the description her parents had given her – He was tan, handsome, and owned a large four-legged Fire-Type pokémon. Although she is adamant of Viernes being the same human that saved her parents, Ralts can feel something about his presence that is strikingly similar to the psychic man's. However, she also feels something new and different within herself while in the presence of Viernes.

Whatever these new feelings are, Ralts knows that she still has yet to understand what they are and what they mean.

* * *

_**Ralts' POV**_

***This is Ralts' POV after accepting Viernes' offer to join him on his journey just before sundown and they are now trying to find their way out of the forest.***

I can't believe I've finally found him – I know it's him for sure! He's a young, tan human male with a four-legged Fire-Type pokémon; just like mama and papa told me. He has to be, because he is so kind.

He told me that his name was Viernes and that he was born in Unova, where my parents also came from, but he was raised in Hoenn. According to him, he wants to become something called the "Pokémon League Champion of Sinnoh". I have no idea what that is, but I will do all I can to make sure he succeeds.

Eventually, night came. It always got really dark in the forest, but I don't mind it at all. Viernes, on the other hand, wasn't taking too kindly to the darkness. As a safety measure, Viernes had his Fire-Type pokémon, named Bingo, stay at his side. Unexpectedly, Bingo saw one of the local Pachirisus and chased after it into the brush. Viernes got mad, but let him go off on the condition that he returns within the next few minutes – Poor Pachirisu.

Out of nowhere, something scary started to follow us. From what I remember, the territory we were now in belongs to an Aggron. Before I could warn Viernes, he darted down the path from all the noises. At the same time, he checked on me and I realized just how nice he looks.

Then the ground started to shake and open up, but Viernes managed to grab a tree branch before we fell. We hung there for a bit until he realized he had almost forgotten me. Though, he finally saw me in relief and smiled at me. I was really shy, so I sank my face into the comfort of his chest.

The noises were getting closer, making me feel uneasy. Then Bingo had arrived just in time to save us from the pit we hung over. While we stood on solid ground, I tried to warn him that the Aggron was approaching, but he started to massage me – To be honest, it felt like heaven.

Suddenly, the Aggron had stopped advancing and instead threw a rock at us. Viernes and I were nearly crushed by the rock, but Viernes dodged it, sort of like using Agility. Bingo then caught it and launched it back with such ease, while I noticed Viernes seemed to be puzzled by what he had just done. Before we knew it, the Aggron had already been defeated and fainted right in front us.

Interestingly, Viernes took out a round object he called a "Poké Ball" which he says can safely carry a pokémon. What drew my attention the most though, was when he said that a Poké Ball would not allow anyone to take me away from him. I couldn't explain the emotion I was now feeling, but something inside told me that if he had a Poké Ball just for me… I wanted a Poké Ball just for him.

He then demonstrated how the round object works by clicking it once, then tapping it against the Aggron to click it for a second. It was so cool; the Aggron had just disappeared, taken by a red beam of light. I realized the Aggron was inside the Poké Ball and I thought about how uncomfortable it must be on the inside of a Poké Ball. Still, I wanted one for me and one for Viernes.

Soon enough, all three of us sensed a large pack of the other local pokémon approaching. They must've been packs of Mightyena coming to claim the territory, now free of the Aggron's control. Viernes had mentioned that we all needed to leave now, but he was suddenly entranced. Bingo, aware of the impending danger, had collected Viernes in his trance-like state to my relief.

Thankfully, we reached the end of the forest. Outside, our eyes had met with the open fields illuminated by the night sky and we were able see to Twinleaf Town, the place I used to visit with my parents. I wondered why he wanted to go there, but I was overcome by a sudden desire to rest on his shoulder. I climbed out of the thing I was placed in, and onto his shoulder. It didn't take me long to adjust my balance and when I was done, he smiled at me.

I couldn't help, but smile back which appeared to surprise him.

"_Hi!" _I said to him; though I knew humans could not understand what pokémon say.

There was something about the way he looked. He had the eyes of a powerful being, yet his smile was so soothing. Somehow, I knew for sure that he'd throw his life away even for a life form as insignificant as me.

"Oh my, you actually said something!" He said with a happy tone. Then he asked, "Well little one, do you want a name?"

A name? My parents never really had a name for me… Just like him, they always referred to me as their "Little One". I guess it was time for a change of pace, so I nodded. He was happy and started to dance around and make me laugh.

He turned to his head to me and asked me, "How about Amethyst, you know, because of your beautiful eyes?"

I froze up. Does he really think that? I could feel my body warming up; I must be blushing now and my heart was racing. The name is fine, but does he really think that… about my eyes?

Suddenly he spoke out, "Wait, no – It's a nice name and all, but many prostitutes are named after gems, ha-ha!" He pondered some more. Then he lifted me gently with both hands from his shoulder and turned me so we were facing each other. He said, "How about this, your name will be… Hope, because I know that you'll be just like the Sun – Always there before and after the storm. Like the Sun, Hope will always be there."

I noticed moonlight gleaming from small particles trickling down his face. As a pokémon that can sense emotion, I could feel it… that he was crying. He wiped his eyes and cheeks with his shoulders, not wanting to have to put me down.

He must have quickly suppressed his emotions, because I could no longer feel sadness. He abruptly looked up at me again and said, "I-I… HOPE you like it!"

I giggled and nodded my head in agreement before pointing to the town. He placed me on his shoulder and told me, "C'mon, let's go get you a Poké Ball."

My eyes widened with excitement!

I blurted out,_ "One for me and one for you!"_ But I hid my face once again, hoping that he didn't catch what I had said.

"Ha-ha, I honestly have no idea what you're saying – But I'm sure you're happy, right Hope?" He looked at me, clearly oblivious to what I had said.

I was relieved, but at the same time I was disappointed…

* * *

_**?.?.?.?.?.?.?'s POV**_

***Meanwhile, in complete darkness… in another dimension***

"Bwahaha – So, he survived this long…" I commented.

"However, his kin now possesses far greater power than he does –" I paused, and then continued, "I must act now, for myself and most importantly for Lily… my little flower."

Who can blame me for talking to myself? After all, I've just been floating here in the darkness for almost two years now. Alone. No one. Just me. Resting and even discarding my physical form. I can see and hear the world on the other side with my mind, but I cannot feel what it has to offer.

Within a dimension, where nothing exists… but what is nothing; wouldn't nothing really be something? I have not a single idea; it's a paradox. No matter, because what I say in here… goes; hence why I'm a living being without a form. I could have left earlier, but there was no point. Not until now.

"I make the rules here and my new rule declares that the world, I have been cut off from, shall belong to me!" Little beads of light began to seemingly appear from nothing, converging into a ball of energy the size of a fist. I shouted, "I am the prophet of all that exists!"

The visible energy started flowing into the shape of a human.

I yelled, "I am… Prodigy!" The energy surrounding me grew unstable and exploded.

* * *

**I am sort of new and this is my FIRST story. Please leave a review, good or bad, as long as it is constructive. Thanks! **

**P.S.- I seek to make multiple series of stories, so any suggestions and ideas should be pm-ed to me! Thank you, to those who help!**

**/BTW/: Chapters will be uploaded weekly and sometimes I will be a little late in doing so. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
